


What Comes Next

by paynesgrey



Category: Tower Prep
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: CJ and Ian use their powers on one another.





	What Comes Next

**Author's Note:**

> Never thought I'd warm up to this pairing, but stranger things have happened. Written for the "carry" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

Ian knows she’s reading him, watching him and studying his every movement. He becomes aware when he _sees_ her - and he gets a flash and sees _them_, stopping in the shadows of Tower Prep halls and hiding in the corner.

He gets that pre-flex twitch, and he feels a hitch of anticipation when he sees it happening only a few seconds in the future.

CJ comes near him - so close he can feel her body warmth radiate around him. He captures her arm, brings her flush against him, and then he catches a flash of a smirk. He sees another instance of what’s next. (He leans down; there’s a frenetic kiss and the sounds of hearts racing.)

Then she draws away, and he’s bewildered. What he sees doesn’t happen, not how it should.

He spins around, and he watches as CJ carries herself a little lighter, almost bouncy with joy.

“Are you playing with me?” He’s still confused, but his smile is wide. (He admits he likes this game.)

She tilts her head, and their eyes meet, and Ian is cautious as he approaches her. He hopes his power kicks in - that she dares to try something else. A tingle rises in the base of his skull, and then he sees it - like a lightning flash. CJ coming closer again, dancing around him and playing with him. Having her is so close in time; it feels too real that he wants to reach out and grab it.

So he does, and this time CJ doesn’t tease, and she doesn’t back away. She leans in against his chest, arches toward his lips and complies. Her lips are warm and she giggles within his kiss.

Ian thinks there isn’t a better way to use their powers than this.


End file.
